Touched
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Chapter 6: As the Doctor and Martha's relationship moves forward, Rose finds out that she has made a grave mistake.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Touched (1/?)  
__**Author:** silvermoon8705  
__**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in future chapters)  
__**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Martha, Martha/Jack, Rose  
__**Spoilers:** AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood  
__**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who, just playing with its characters.  
__**Summary:** The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again.  
__**Author's notes:** This is an alternative ending to my one-shot 'This Time Around' (will post on FFN if requested). Unlike that story, the Doctor doesn't immediately visit Martha after she leaves. I honestly don't know what compelled me to write it like this, but the idea literally wouldn't leave me alone. As to why Rose is in this – well, there are these drabbles I wrote where Rose and Martha were traveling with the Doctor at the same time and I've always liked the idea of the two companions being close. I know I'm in the minority, so don't mind me…Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated. :-)  
_

**Chapter 1: Best Left Alone**

The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again. He took to heart what she had said about having to leave.

What he wouldn't admit to anyone much to himself is that his recent recklessness was a result of not wanting to face what he had done.

He had allowed a perfectly good companion – intelligent, brave and just_ brilliant_ – to leave. And the Doctor could do nothing about it. He had let things spiral out of control – asked tasks of her that he had hoped never to place on a companion.

So when Martha left him after Farringham citing that there was nothing he could do or say to change her mind…the Doctor was at a loss at what to do.

He did have companions during the past year. For a few adventures, then he dropped them off and moved on to another companion, another adventure.

The last companion was a clever 20-year old brunette who reminded him so much of his Sarah Jane Smith. She nearly died trying to save him in a trip that went horribly wrong.

She was in the hospital now – doing all right. Though she refused to see him when he went to check up on her. The Doctor did catch a glimpse from the room's window of her crying silent tears as she spoke quietly to a friend – a boy her age. He vaguely remembered her mentioning that she was close to him – they were childhood friends and all.

But now he couldn't wait any longer. He was at the door to Martha's home. He had the TARDIS pinpoint her location and was surprised to find that she'd moved from her flat to a house. He wondered if that meant she had found someone…

The Doctor knocked on the door – best be polite – and heard a commotion behind the door.

"He's expectin' you!" A female voice which sounded too familiar exclaimed before the door was opened.

Martha smiled a little too tightly at him as she waved her hand to invite him in, "Hello, Doctor. Long time, no see?"

The Doctor noticed the look of scrutiny she was giving him as she said the last part. As if she were unsure of something.

Martha nodded to herself and then smiled a real smile this time and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. The Doctor grinned as he returned the hug, clinging to her.

"Oh it's good to see you again. How have you been? All right, I hope?" She started after they pulled apart.

"Traveled a bit. Had a few companions. But I've missed you, Martha Jones."

"Of course. I'm one to miss." She smiled at him, winking.

"Now, I thought I heard someone--"

A baby crying interrupted him.

Someone who the Doctor thought he would never see again came out of one of the rooms – a nursery he guessed.

"Oi, Martha. Layla is gettin' fidgety. Would you mind?" She said to Martha, not paying much attention to the Doctor.

"She always liked me better." Martha smirked at her, sticking her tongue out at her playfully as she took the baby off of her hands.

"Oh, shut up." But she smiled at her all the same.

"Rose…?" The Doctor breathed out, staring at her.

"Ya know, I think I like Jack's reaction better. Gapin' like a fish, wasn't he?" Rose commented to Martha.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Takin' a shower – he should be out soon." Rose said.

"Took a peek, did you?" She teased.

"You know Jack doesn't mind." She said rather matter-of-fact, Martha rolling her eyes.

"Would you two please explain what is going on here?" The Doctor cut in, getting very impatient.

"Sorry, Doctor. I am _glad_ to see you again." Rose finally gave him her full attention, giving him a big grin.

He smiled back and held out his arms and she rushed into them, the Doctor sweeping her up in the process.

"Never say never ever." Rose said, whispering in his ear.

"Quite right." He said softly as he put her down, brushing back a stray strand of blond hair from her face.

"Explanations are in order." Martha said as she directed them to the kitchen table.

"I'm going to put down Layla for her nap. You two can catch up in the meantime." She said, talking more to Rose than the Doctor.

"Martha, I can do that." Rose offered.

Martha shook her head and tilted her head in the Doctor's direction – Rose and her having some sort of silent communication.

Rose sighed and nodded, "All right."

The Doctor took a seat at the table whilst Rose sat down across from him, as Martha went into the other room, cradling the baby in her arms.

"What was that about?"

Rose blinked and just looked at him, "What was what?"

"Martha wanting you to stay here. It looked like it had something to do with me."

"It's not important."

"She gave me an odd look when I first arrived, Rose. Like she was checking for some sign…"

Rose looked at him seriously and told him firmly, "Just forget about it, all right? And please don't ask Martha about it. I mean it, Doctor. Some things are best left _alone_."

He rubbed his face, defeated, "Okay, I'll let it go. Now, where did that baby – Layla was it? – come from?"

Rose smiled at him, "Martha and I – we found her abandoned inside of a dumpster. We thought she was dead – the poor thing. But we saved her – more like Martha did, of course. Did you know she's on the fast track to qualifying to become a doctor? Anyway, we sorta adopted her – Jack and his team at Torchwood had some contacts to help with that. Since we're not a proper family, are we? With no bloke and all…"

The Doctor asked carefully, "What are you two then? You and Martha?"

Rose wagged her finger at him, "It's not what you think – get your mind out of the gutter, mister. Martha just offered to have me stay with her since this house is more than big enough. And she needed someone to help out with Layla anyway with her insane shifts at the hospital and all. It's not like I have a family here…"

"I wanted you to be with her family, Rose. I told Jackie that I'd keep you safe – bring you back home when the danger was too great. How'd you manage to come back? It was supposed to be impossible." He said, not looking happy about her being potentially permanently separated from her family.

At least Jackie wasn't around to slap him, thank Rassilon for small miracles…

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely." Rose said lightly, but cleared her throat to begin the story of how she came back without the universes collapsing.

Neither noticed Martha softly make her way up the stairs.

She touched the slight bump on her stomach at the top of the stairs and tried to choke back tears.

Martha walked toward the guest room that was pretty much Jack's room – he visited so often.

She stopped in the open doorway and just looked at Jack who seemed about ready to leave the room.

"Martha?" He only said when he noticed the sad expression on her face.

"I can't do this anymore, Jack. I don't know what to do. Seeing him – and it hasn't happened yet. _He doesn't know._ And I thought it would make it better, but it's even worse…"

Jack went to her and put his arms around her, shushing her as she started crying quietly.

"You'll get through this. You're not alone, Martha. Look at me…"

He placed his finger under her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "You're the bravest person I know. Voice of a nightingale. And I love you."

Martha gave him a weak smile, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

He kissed her forehead and said, "You're not just any girl."

* * *


	2. Fourth Wheel

Title: Touched (2/?)  
Author: silvermoon8705  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters/Pairings: Ten/Martha, Martha/Jack, Rose  
Spoilers: AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood  
Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, just playing with its characters.  
Summary: The Doctor feels like the fourth wheel...  
Author's notes: Reviews make my day. :-) I appreciate the alerts that several people put on this story. I'm glad that you guys are interested in this story!

"_Not impossible, just a bit unlikely." Rose said lightly, but cleared her throat to begin the story of how she came back without the universes collapsing._

"Well, it was by accident. Completely took me by surprise. I was in Cardiff – not lookin' for trouble right - and I noticed this – I don't know how else to say it – but literally a vortex on the wall of an abandoned building. It was about medium-sized and was spitting out energy. And I just—"

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief, "You didn't, did you? How many times have I told you not to do things like that?"

She looked at him, annoyed, "I'm _not_ a child. And for the record, I do what I like. I'm not going to stay put just because you tell me to. Now shut up for a minute, I'm not finished."

"All right. Sorry. Go ahead." He waved his hand, allowing her to continue.

"Anyway, I went a bit closer to it, to investigate. I phoned Mickey – to inform about it and have Torchwood look into it. But soon after I finished the call, the vortex started spitting out a ton more energy. I tried to move away from it, but I wasn't quick enough and it just…sucked me into it. And I landed on top of someone."

"Who?"

"Me." Martha cut into the conversation.

Both the Doctor and Rose looked up to see her entering the kitchen.

"We better not have run out of chocolate. I'm positively famished!" Martha said, looking back at Rose as she opened and closed cupboards in search of something to eat.

Rose shook her head, "There's some on the top shelf of the cupboard to the right of you."

Martha gave her a peeved look, "You can't be serious. I can't reach that shelf. Why is the world against me?" She finished, her hands on her hips, staring at the two of them.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "I can help with that."

"No, no need. I'll get Jack to do it. He was about to leave. I want to get as much out of him as I can before he does."

Rose giggled, "He's going to tease you about it, you do realize?"

"He sometimes calls her 'Tiny Martha'." Rose informed the Doctor.

"Oi! I'm having cravings, for Rassilon's sake. I don't care about all that."

The Doctor stared at Martha, "Did you just say Rassilon?"

"It just came to mind."

"Bit odd, but maybe you just picked it up on some alien planet." Rose commented, though she and Martha both knew what the real reason was.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I'll just leave…"

The Doctor grabbed her arm when she brushed past the kitchen table, "Stay. You can help with the story. It's up to your part after all."

She didn't say anything to him, and instead looked to Rose, "I'm going after Jack. I know he put the chocolate out of reach. I'll 'Tiny Martha' him."

"Just don't kill him too much, all right? He has limits, too."

Martha grinned mischievously at her before she left the kitchen, humming to herself.

The Doctor was almost sure that it was Gallifreyan lullaby. But the more pressing matter was why Martha seemed so cold toward him. Like she was back to how she was when she first opened the door – smiling tightly at him.

He looked to Rose, "Why is Martha avoiding me?"

Rose sighed, a sad look on her face, "You don't know yet."

"What do you mean? What is it? Tell me!" He demanded.

"No, I told you. It's best left alone. And it's not my place anyway." She replied quite calmly.

They were interrupted by a commotion by the stairs.

"Give it to me right now!" Martha's voice cried.

"No, not until you say it!"

The Doctor looked at Rose, and she nodded as they both stood up to see what was going on just outside of the kitchen.

Martha was riding piggy-back on Jack, her arms around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his torso.

Jack held a purple teddy bear in his hand, waving it back and forth as Martha tried to get a hold of it.

"I don't think you'll get it if you're on him like that, Martha." Rose said.

"What's the point if it's an easy catch?" Martha shot back at her, grinning.

The Doctor had no idea what to say. He definitely felt like the third wheel – or the fourth.

"That's the Doctor, right?" Rose asked.

Jack laughed at that, "Martha Jones sleeping with her fluffy little Doctor at night."

Martha hid her face in the crook of Jack's neck, "I hate you all." She said, her voice muffled.

"I don't mind—" The Doctor started.

Jack laughed even harder – about ready to meet the floor he was laughing so hard. Martha quickly detached herself from his back before she fell to the floor with him.

"The Doctor doesn't mind, you hear that, Martha?" Jack told her slyly

"You – and you – and ugh!" She fumed and grabbed the bear from Jack's now loose hold.

She threw the stuffed animal at Rose's head, but she quickly dodged out of the way. It hit the Doctor square in the face.

"No sensitivity, honestly! How do I put up with you two? And it's Doc, Rose. As in from _Back to the Future_."

Rose made a small 'o' sound, "Sorry. I'll remember that the next time."

The Doctor was not at all disappointed that his former companion didn't name a teddy bear after him. It was only a teddy bear…

He looked at the bear in his hands, not sure what to do with it.

"I'm sorry it got you in the face, Doctor. Didn't mean to," Martha apologized, as she went over to him to grab the teddy bear from his grasp.

She turned away from him and looked to Jack.

Rose bit her lip nervously noticing the Doctor's frustrated expression. There was only so much silent treatment a person could take…

"I really have to get going. Have my team back at the Hub, you know. Remember to call, okay?" He said looking pointedly at Martha.

"We'll be fine, Jack. You have your responsibilities and we can look after ourselves, right, Rose?"

"Oh yeah," Rose said, grinning as she hugged Jack goodbye.

The Doctor tried to get Martha's attention while Jack gave Rose a rather intense kiss.

"Martha, please. Stop this." He said softly to her, touching her arm.

She still didn't look at him, but he noticed her tense posture.

Jack felt uncertain about leaving after seeing the two of them acting the way they were. But he really had to go. Rose could handle it, he hoped.

"See you soon, Jack." Martha said, hugging him.

Rose went over to the Doctor and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She told him quietly.

He just looked at her forlornly, and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, me too."

"Don't think I forgot about you, Doctor." Jack announced, right after he pulled away from his kiss with Martha.

Rose moved aside as Jack laid a big one on the Doctor, leaving him stumbling back in shock.

"Now I have to go…have fun you three." He said, saluting each of them in turn.

Once Jack had left, the three of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Martha started wavering slightly, taking hold of the railing to keep balance, "Oh no, not _now_."

Rose immediately went to her side, the Doctor looking concerned yet puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"You want me to call Jack?" Rose asked her.

Martha shook her head, "No, no. I'll just – crap – why did this have to happen now?!"

Rose looked between the Doctor and Martha – knowing what had to be done.

"Doctor, come here." Rose motioned to him.

Martha looked at him, determined to get on with this.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, kissing the Doctor forcefully on the lips.

The Doctor felt a flow of vortex energy leaving him and into Martha. Her hold on him was so strong that he couldn't pull away if he tried.

After a long minute, she pulled away and fell backward, Rose catching her before she hit her head.

"'m fine. Sleep…" Martha mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Help me get Martha to bed, will you?" His former companion asked.

The Doctor nodded, still a bit dazed.

In the end, the Doctor just carried Martha in his arms with Rose following close behind.

He laid her gently on her bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Rose sat on the edge of Martha's bed, across from the Doctor, and was first to speak, "Whatever you're thinking, Doctor, I don't want to hear it. Something's going to happen, and you can't stop it. I still haven't finished my story, so you're going to listen yeah?"

He just looked at her, dumbfounded, "Martha's pregnant. She's carrying—"

Rose quickly covered his mouth with her hand, "No, keep it to yourself. I know about it already, so you don't need to spit it back out at me."

The Doctor took Rose's hand away from his mouth, saying, "We have to talk about this, Rose. This is serious. Martha is human – she could _die_."

Rose waved her hand, "We figured out that likelihood, thanks. Jack and his team at Torchwood are lookin' into it. Now, can we move on?"

He gave her a curt nod, though still reluctant to let it go, "All right, go ahead."

"Good. Now as Martha said before, I landed on top of her and…"

**- flashback -**

"Sorry." Rose said apologetically as she detached herself from the other woman.

"That's all right…who are you then? Alien? I saw you come out that portal or whatever that thing is."

But when she pointed to it, the hole sealed itself up and looked like it was never there in the first place.

Rose looked at her oddly, "How do you know about aliens?"

"You answer my question first. If you were human, you wouldn't be so calm about falling out of a portal…"

"My name is Rose Tyler. And you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

The other woman just stared at her, but then shook her head, bemused.

She held out her hand, "Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor and I've heard stories about you, Rose Tyler."

Rose shook the offered hand, and looked at Martha in a new light, "You know the Doctor? How – how is he?" She asked tentatively.

Martha shrugged, "I'm not sure how he is at the moment as I left him, but it would be an understatement to say he really missed you."

"Why'd you leave him?"

"It sounds so childish now, but I loved him, but I never felt like he saw me. I saved his life time and again, and I got nothing. I just needed to get back to my life. Become a proper doctor and do something meaningful with my life rather than putting effort into something that yielded no reward, you know?"

"It's my fault, isn't it? He made you think you were second best?"

"He tried to convince me otherwise before I left, but I didn't believe him. It's fine, whatever. I'm happy being back home." Martha answered, somewhat unconvincingly. She had to admit that she did miss the traveling just a little bit…

"Where's home?"

"London. I'm in Cardiff on a brief holiday."

Rose looked thoughtfully at her, knowing that now she had little chance of making her way back to the parallel universe…to her own home. But maybe…companions had to stick together, right?

"When did you last see the Doctor then?" Rose asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but she tugged on her sleeve nervously.

"Almost a week ago -- when I left him. Are you planning on trying to contact him? He'd be over the moon,"

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean, I didn't leave him voluntarily. We were sort of ripped apart from each other. I couldn't get over it for weeks. But now…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want my life to revolve around the Doctor. I've had time to think and I learned that life continues on even if you think your world is over. Losing who you thought was your one true love – it doesn't give you an excuse to give up hope on having a fantastic life. I'm sure you understand that. Doctor-in-training, you said?"

Martha nodded, "One of the few things I'm sure of in my life. What about you?"

"Ah, ever heard of Torchwood?"

"Heard mentions of it here and there. The Doctor never said a word about it…"

"Rose??" The two heard a masculine voice exclaim in surprise.

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone." Rose said to her, grabbing her hand.

Before they made their way over to the man in the long coat, Rose whispered into Martha's ear

"The Doctor, Martha. He only chooses the very best to travel with him. Remember that, okay? No matter what, he wanted you there with him."

Rose grinned at her and they both ran toward Captain Jack Harkness – Martha soon learned – who embraced Rose in a big hug.

"And who is this beautiful woman?" Jack eyed Martha appreciatively once he put Rose down.

"Martha Jones. Traveled with the Doctor for a time," She explained, smiling at the attention. She definitely couldn't wait to find out more about Jack…

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones," He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Then he pulled her forward and…

**- end flashback -**

"You know, I really don't need to hear about Jack's flirting. I've seen enough for a lifetime."

Rose giggled, "You're just jealous."

_A few hours later…_

Martha woke up to find Rose sitting in the chair beside her bed, reading a book.

"Where'd he go?" She asked softly, sitting up in bed.

Rose sighed and put her book aside, "The Doctor left. We sort of had a fight."

Martha looked at her curiously, "What about?"

"He wanted me to come traveling with him again. He thought I'd be willing. And he knows about the baby."

Martha put her face in her hands and then looked at Rose saying harshly, "What did you say? Tell me!"

"Martha..."

She glared at her, "I'm an invalid, aren't I? Not worth anyone's time?"

"Martha, stop it. This isn't you." Rose said calmly, knowing she was in one of those moods.

She sighed, "How did he take it?"

"Well he doesn't want you to die, for starters. And he doesn't think you're an invalid. Don't ever think that,"

Martha shrugged, "I know what the Doctor's thinking. He needs a companion and I'm no use to him anymore. Even though it's his fault that I'm in this situation."

"It hasn't happened to him yet, remember. And you know what I told him? I said no, all right? I have responsibilities here on Earth after all. I'm not going to swan off – I'm not the same person I was before."

"Honestly, Rose, what's really keeping you here? You could move to Cardiff – you help out Jack at Torchwood often enough." She pointed out.

She said firmly, "You think the Doctor would want you to be alone in this? Who else do you have to make sure you're looked after? Your family hasn't been on the best of terms with you, have they? You only got this house because of the inheritance."

"Yeah, well. I give up. Thanks for saying no. I'd do the same for you. Is it wrong of me to like the idea of turning him down? Playing hard to get does sound attractive." She said, looking thoughtful.

"That's the spirit." Rose said, grinning.

After a beat, "Scoot over, will you?" Rose asked as she moved to lie down beside her.

"I can't believe I'm in this situation – single mother to an alien baby," Martha commented, leaning her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Despite everything, I miss him so much, Rose." She whispered, wiping at tears she refused to let fall.

"I'm with you, all the way." Rose answered quietly, trying not to think of where the Doctor was right now.

Because the Doctor knew, Rose was sure, that time had to run its course. No matter how much you wanted to stop the inevitable.


	3. Over and Over

**Title:** Touched (3/?)  
**Author:** silvermoon8705 (dk323 on LJ)  
**Rating:** R (reference to non-con, but not explicit)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Martha, Rose, Jack  
**Spoilers:** AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Doctor Who, just playing with its characters.  
**Summary: **The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again. Chapter 3: This is how we do it, this is how it goes…  
**Author's notes:** Thanks to everyone reading this story. I appreciate it. :-)

"So I told him, 'You have to try better than that'. And you know what he had the nerve to tell me?" Martha said, pausing to take another shot of vodka.

"Does she usually drink this much?" Jack whispered to Rose.

She shrugged, "If anyone would know, it'd be Tish."

"I can hear you two. And what's wrong with having a few drinks? It's been far too long since I've been out to a club or anything. I could use a break from the commentary on my choices."

"You're almost a doctor, Martha." Rose stated.

Martha just looked at her and rolled her eyes, "Am I? Hadn't noticed. I know my limit, all right? And anyway, I have yet to finish my story."

"Why do you keep stringing Milligan along, Martha? There are rules even in playing hard to get…"

"I am not _stringing_ him along, Rose."

"I'm with Rose on this. It's not fair to him."

Martha put her hands up, "Oh believe me, I know first hand how unpleasant being in that situation is. And I told you, remember Rose? I keep telling him I'm not interested yeah? And he continues on despite that. Now tell me: how can that even compare to the Doctor's_ exemplary _behavior?" she ended, the last sentence clearly full of sarcasm.

Rose looked to Jack, and motioned for him to change the subject. Meanwhile, Martha was squeezing her glass so hard it was seconds away from shattering.

Jack grabbed Martha's hand and she was forced to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare? What do you say?"

"Aw Jack, not that game again. You always--" But Rose was interrupted by Jack.

"You go first, Martha. Truth or Dare? Your pick."

"Dare." Martha answered right away.

"You know what the dare will be. It _never _changes."

Jack grinned mischievously at her, "Look at it this way, Rose. Maybe she thinks you're a--"

"You know, if you two don't want to play this game, then I'm going on the dance floor. This is a good song." Martha interrupted, purposefully ignoring what they were discussing.

"'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'?" Rose asked, recognizing the Scissor Sisters song, "Talk about ironic…"

"Well? Are we going to play the game or dance a bit?"

"What about you two dance and I watch?" Jack suggested, winking at them.

"How about you behave or I'll have to punish ya later?" Rose said.

"Me, behave? How long have you known me, Rose Tyler?"

"Oi, come on, you two!" Martha exclaimed, and grabbed both of their hands; dragging them on to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go outside for a few minutes – get some air." Martha said to Rose and Jack.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Rose called after her jokingly, before Jack pulled her attention back to him.

Martha waved her off as she maneuvered her way through all of the people in the club and went outside.

Martha could feel someone watching her as she stepped outside. She turned around and was surprised to find the Doctor looking at her.

"Doctor." She nodded at him.

"Martha."

She walked toward him until she was standing before him.

"It's been months, hasn't it? How have you been?" Martha began, though she couldn't ignore the clear tension between them.

The Doctor gave her his usual grin, but Martha sensed something different about him. There was definitely something off – she just wasn't sure what it was though.

He closed the gap between them, and instead of hugging her as usual, he took her arm and kissed the top of her hand.

The Doctor then looked up at her, and said, "How about – we live in the moment. Forget the past – there's just the now. What do you think?"

"And what does that entail?" she asked.

"Oh, why spoil the surprise?" he said as he placed one arm around her waist – pressing her against him – and moved his other arm slowly up her leg – until it went underneath her dress and on her thigh.

When his hand went even further up, Martha gasped, "Doctor?"

"Sssh…" he only said.

She didn't notice the pure blackness of his eyes until it was too late to back out…

* * *

Before Martha could even pick up her clothes, the Doctor stood up, only having put his trousers back on. He had _that_ look on his face.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. Surely, she had thought, this thing – whatever it was – that had altered his behavior was gone? But she had been wrong…

She stared back at him, not letting him scare her. Even despite the unnatural darkness of his eyes. And the way he looked her up and down. And it made her more nervous than she would have liked.

"What is it that you want from me, Doctor? I know –" But she was cut off when the Doctor had her up against the wall.

Again…

Martha could hear his raspy breathing. He was losing it. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing? Was the thing leaving his system? Was he fighting it? Or was he dying and not in control at all?

She didn't even want to think of the last option.

"Martha, _please_. Just say it." He said so softly, Martha could just hear it.

But he sounded like himself…

She sighed, "Just let me get dressed, all right? It's a bit chilly, Doctor."

"I can't control it for long. You have to say it, you've got to!" He told her, desperation in his voice.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" She fired back, trying to move away from him.

"You're not leaving, not _yet_." He hissed, and she knew that the thing, the creature was back in control.

The Doctor – the thing, Martha corrected (she didn't want to associate this whole fiasco with the Doctor, but it would be an uphill battle, she was sure) grabbed both of her hands and locked them both above her head with one hand.

"You're mine. Say it. You were always mine. I had you from day one. And however much you _think _you've moved on, you haven't. You haven't, Martha. Now tell me."

She looked up at him defiantly, "You're insane. Whatever you are – you better leave the Doctor alone. He doesn't deserve this. I'm not playing into your hands. You don't know _anything_!"

"I know. I know about the secret."

"No, you don't. You're bluffing."

"It's all here in his head. I've been looking."

"Shut up, just shut up. You have no right. And if the Doctor does know, then he didn't hear it from me."

He smiled mirthlessly at her. It looked wrong on the Doctor's face.

He placed his free hand on her waist and then moved it up slowly until he reached the under curve of her left breast.

Martha's breath hitched involuntarily.

"Tell me the truth. I've seen you with Jack. We all know you're just using him as a replacement. He has a long coat too, doesn't he?"

"Would you just shut up? You're so annoying," Martha said forcefully.

He ignored her words, and proceeded to lick her in areas that made her moan – regardless of how much she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she was enjoying this.

Either way, she had been a bit tipsy, maybe even more than that, and she had to admit – she had always toyed with the idea of doing it in a dark alleyway.

No matter the strangeness of the situation – the Doctor clearly not being himself (possessed by some other alien being, maybe?) – a small part of Martha just didn't care.

One-night stand – that's what it was. She'd wake up the next day pretending it was all a vivid dream – a very interesting vivid dream, but a figment of the imagination nonetheless…

"I won't say it. Not a chance." She bit out, standing her ground.

"You're not going to last for long." He grinned at her almost as if _he could read her mind._

Martha smirked at him, "The Doctor wouldn't know that. We never went that far. In fact, we didn't do much of anything."

He grinned wickedly at her and kissed her in a way that Martha had always hoped the ill-fated 'genetic transfer' would have gone had the Doctor not been in a rush…

Martha could feel herself falling. Her knees were bending and only the Doctor's hand on both of hers kept her standing.

He leaned in even closer, and whispered into her ear, "How do you know he didn't do anything? He could have wiped your memory – and you would be none the wiser."

"Don't you dare. He'd never."

"He's alien, love. Different morals. Now say it or we could go another round. Is that what you want?"

"Can't you just leave him? I'm going to catch a cold. And I'm not buying what you're selling. You're a miserable salesperson."

He moved his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, "I can look inside your head. I can compel you to do things…"

"No, you can't. He's stronger than you. I know he is."

He pressed up against her, she could feel his arousal easily, and bent his neck to lick the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"The thing is, Miss Martha Jones, is that you have to say the words for your precious Doctor to come back for good. That's the way of it. You have no choice. And you have to say it like you mean it. Words are best when they have meaning."

"You are quite possibly the weirdest alien thing, creature I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What about the boy?" He said, grinning at her unpleasantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you're carrying."

"I'm not pregnant. I've been safe."

"Not with me, love."

Martha stared at him, wide-eyed, "You don't joke about things like that."

The thing released her and stepped away from her, looking satisfied.

"Thank you." She said curtly and quickly put on her bra and yellow dress.

She didn't bother with her knickers. They'd only remind of this.

"I'm feeling repentant. I'll leave him and you could avoid him for a few weeks. You humans are _so emotional_."

"Good. I won't miss you."

"But I meant what I said." He said.

Before she could do anything, he had put both his hands at her temples.

"Stop it!"

But it was to no avail.

"I'm yours. I always have been." She uttered, meaning every word as images appeared in her head. Of things that couldn't have happened…it wasn't possible, right? He didn't mean it when he brought up what the Doctor could have done…

"_You, bastard!_" Martha yelled at him before he fell.

Finally, she saw concrete evidence that the thing was leaving for good…a smoky black something rushed out of the Doctor's body.

The Doctor gasped as he sat against the wall – his legs pulled up against his chest and his face looking paler than normal. Martha could only stare at him from her place a few feet away from him. She wasn't sure what to do next.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I know. _I know._ I'm so, so sorry. So sorry…" He rambled on, holding his head in his hands.

"Doctor?" Martha asked tentatively as she walked to him, and kneeled down beside him.

He held out a hand to her face, "I need to do this. Do you trust me, Martha?"

She looked away, uncertain what to say.

"I just want to help you. That's all. I want you safe."

"What are you going to do then? Erase this whole incident from my memory? Was it true – what that thing said? About you taking advantage of me?" She said sharply.

"No! It was playing to your fears, Martha. I would _never_ even think of doing that to you or to any of my companions."

"All right. What are you going to do?" She relented.

"He was right about you being pregnant. I'm sorry, Martha. I can give you a month or two. You won't know."

"You're going to have me forget about the baby I'm carrying right now?"

"Just until you go to the doctor and find out then. I'm giving you a reprieve, Martha. Please just let me do this for you."

"It's yours? This child – it's what that thing said? It's ours…it was using your body, your _everything_. Oh my god, my baby is going to be part-alien!" She realized, putting her hand over her mouth, in shock.

The Doctor grimaced at her reaction, "Don't sound so disgusted about it."

"I'm just shocked, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And don't worry -- he'll probably be a normal human boy. With something extra. Might be a bit of a genius." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Stuff that ego, mister." She said teasingly.

"Sorry. Now – if you please…"

And the last thing Martha remembered before Rose and Jack found her was whispering, "I forgive you" to the Doctor soon after the thing left his body.

He just looked at her, unshed tears in his eyes. Quickly putting his shirt and suit jacket back on, the Doctor turned to leave. She thought she saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' to her just before he turned away from her, but maybe she was only imagining it.

Rose looked immensely relieved when she found Martha and hugged her.

"I'm such a bad person. Jack and I lost track of time. Otherwise, we would have found you sooner. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course. We should get going, it's late. Layla's babysitter is going to be asking for more money – again." Martha said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Though yours is far nicer," Jack said, charming as always as he held out both his arms to Martha and Rose.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob with my mouth, Jack," Martha told him teasingly as she took his left arm, Rose taking his right.

As the three of them chatted about something or other – Martha skillfully avoiding what had happened to her before they had found her – she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

She didn't hear a small voice say, "Mummy" in her head.

A few weeks later, that was all she could hear.

* * *


	4. Just believe in me

**Title:**_ Touched (4/?)  
_**Author:**_ silvermoon8705  
_**Rating:**_ PG  
_**Spoilers:**_ AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Doctor Who, just playing with its characters.  
_**Summary: **The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again. Chapter 4: The Doctor tries to make amends...

* * *

Once he wiped Martha's memory of the baby, the Doctor had set the TARDIS coordinates to just a few days after he saw her at her home with Rose and Jack.

It was a Saturday afternoon when he landed. After the Doctor parked the TARDIS, he stepped out of it and caught sight of Martha walking out of the front door.

Once Martha noticed his presence, she just stared at him standing there, not saying a word.

"Martha – I went back in time. I'm _sorry_. I really am."

"Please just go," She said quietly, her tone eerily calm.

"I just want to make things right."

"You should have been stronger. You should have fought. Instead, you let this happen. I'm not ready to forgive you. I just want you to go."

"I'll do anything. If you could just hear me out--"

Suddenly, all Time seemed to stop for him and the Doctor was frozen in place.

Martha looked down to her stomach, "Bad boy. He's still your father, though mummy appreciates the gesture. Now reverse it."

She glowed momentarily before the Doctor was unfrozen – almost stumbling in an attempt to get his balance back.

"Well, I really should get going." Martha informed him.

"What just happened? Time just froze – that's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"My life has been impossible ever since you walked into it. And the baby only froze Time around you, not anyone else. He can't really control it and well, according to Jack's team at Torchwood, it's probably more of a temporary thing." She explained.

Before the Doctor could answer, Rose appeared at the door holding a mobile, "You forgot your mobile, Martha. Nearly woke up Layla with its ringing, thank you."

"You're welcome. Who was calling?"

"That mystery bloke. He has some new information for Jack. Though why he's callin' you instead of Jack--"

Martha shrugged, "He asked for my number, so I gave it to him."

"That's all?" Rose inquired, attempting to be nonchalant about it.

"Yes, now please give me my mobile."

Rose tossed her the mobile with Martha catching it and then pocketing it in her jacket pocket.

"Oh, hello Doctor. Didn't see you there. You've been traveling, I'm sure?" Rose asked shrewdly, folding her arms across her chest.

He looked cornered as he scratched the back of his head trying to think of how to reply.

"I'll see you later, Rose," Martha cut in, anxious to leave.

"And you, Doctor." She said softly, turning to face him.

"Martha--"

But she gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor grabbed her arm when she tried to pull back, "I would think we're beyond that point, don't you agree?" He whispered in her ear.

She just looked at him – daring him to go ahead with it.

The Doctor took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Martha responded in kind; a bit more enthusiastically than the Doctor had been expecting.

As it was, neither heard the click of a digital camera.

Rose smiled as she put away the camera in its case. They would thank her for this later, she was sure.

*

"What are you doing here?! Get out! Get out!" She yelled at him.

"Martha, calm down. I just--"

"The baby isn't here." She said simply, as she attempted to rip apart the sheet covering her.

Rose came into the room shortly after and firmly dragged the Doctor out of the room.

"Tell him I'm going to die, Rose. And it's his fault! Everyone dies in the end. All things must die. I want him dead! I can't stand to look at him – he's wrong! It's all wrong!" Martha called after them.

"There have been some unfortunate side effects," Rose started, as the Doctor looked at her questioningly.

"What does she mean by 'him'? Surely she doesn't want me to--"

Rose quickly shook her head, "Oh no. She meant Tyler. The baby – she named him Tyler. Martha can't stand to look at him. She won't go near him – won't even touch him. She told me she's terrified. But she can't explain why she's so terrified. The doctor says it should pass. It's just a rough start, is all."

"Maybe I can help…"

Rose looked at him uncertainly, "All right. You are the father after all. Just don't push her, okay?"

*

"Martha?" The Doctor whispered as he entered the dimly lit hospital room.

"I--" She started quietly as he went to sit in the chair beside her bed.

"What is it? I'll help in any way I can, I promise."

She looked at him, tear streaks just visible on her face.

"_I don't know what to do._ Tell me what I'm supposed to do, Doctor. Just--" But she couldn't continue as a fit of sobbing took her.

He immediately moved from his chair and went to sit on the bed – Martha scooting over to give him space – and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed – seeming calmer than before.

"You're not alone in this. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you. I promise."

She lifted her head and smiled softly at him, "Don't be daft. You will leave. But thanks for humoring me all the same."

"Martha, I mean it." He said firmly.

She looked away from his resolute gaze, "Just help me with my child. Then you could be on your way."

"He's mine too. And I'm not leaving you – why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying! Just help me!" She said desperately.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't push you…"

"Good. Thank you,"

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, you know that?"

"How is this helping me?" Martha said, bemused.

"It will – just believe in me."

"Mmmhmmm," She mumbled, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it."

She looked at him incredulously and then touched the tip of his nose with her finger, "I love you more than chocolate. I'm tired though. Stay?"

"That's it?" He said bluntly.

Martha closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him, "Yeah, I really love chocolate. Now let me sleep. You can 'help' me in the morning."

He smiled and stayed by her side the whole night; putting on the perception filter key in case any hospital personnel planned on kicking him out.

"I think you'll do just fine, Martha Jones." The Doctor said quietly to himself watching her peaceful expression as she slept.

*

Martha woke the following morning to an empty bed. She sighed – she had been right. Despite her hope that she would have been proven wrong.

"Hey, how's the new mummy doing? Tyler's been missing you. Yes, he has, haven't you, Tyler? Aww, aren't you precious?" Rose came into the room, holding Tyler in her arms.

Martha couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them.

"Give him to me. I want to say hello." Martha said, holding out her arms.

Rose looked up at her as she neared the bed, "You sure? The Doctor said he would help you, but I'm not sure if he was only using it as an excuse to see you."

Martha nodded as Rose gently placed her baby son in her arms.

Martha smiled at Tyler – she felt as if a light bulb had turned on – like a huge weight had lifted from inside of her. All she could feel and think of is how she loved this child so completely. The baby's voice inside her head, which had reached a fever pitch prior to her going into labor, was now a distant hum in the back of her mind.

"Did you see the Doctor? He stayed the night, but I didn't see when he left," Martha asked Rose.

"I cornered the Doctor about an hour ago – he said he was terribly sorry, but he assured me you would be just fine. He had to leave – said something about diverting an apocalypse. Yeah, I didn't buy it either," she finished, looking over at Martha's disbelieving expression, "So anyway, he told me that any alien side effects you had while you were pregnant should fade away within a week or so. So that's good, isn't it? Little Tyler there is a different story."

"Really? Did the word 'genius' enter into the conversation at any point?"

Rose tilted her head, pretending to be thoughtful, "It just may have."

Martha rolled her eyes and looked to Tyler, "Now honey, recite Pi for me, okay?"

"Oh, really?" She said a few beats later.

Rose looked over at Tyler, "What did he do?"

"He gave me the 'evil' look."

"I don't blame him. Pi's not the same without the e."

~ * ~


	5. Domestics

Title: Touched (5/?)  
Author: silvermoon8705  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters/Pairings: Ten/Martha, Rose, Tom Milligan, mention of character named Will  
Spoilers: AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood  
Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC - no money being made. The Dark Is Rising Series is owned by Susan Cooper - no money being made.  
Summary: The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again. Chapter 4: Domestics outside, thanks. And Tom Milligan gets on Rose's nerves.

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and has kept up with this story. :) I appreciate it a lot. I'm not planning on abandoning this story - I do have a plan for it. The updates may not be frequent as I have other fics on my plate as well. I may be posting some one-shots in the near future, we'll see.

* * *

Six months later...

"C'mon, tell me what you think," Rose asked Martha as she showed off the new dress.

Martha was in the midst of feeding Tyler with a bottle of alien solution, but she looked up from her seat on the couch at Rose's question.

"It looks pretty – it suits you. Is it a period dress then?"

"Yeah, from 18th century France. Literally, I mean. Guess who got it for me?"

Martha just stared at her, "Let's see…someone who travels in time. Yeah, I don't have a clue."

"Ha-ha. No, it wasn't the Doctor. You remember that mystery bloke who called on your mobile almost a year ago?"

"Mhmmm, what about him? I never got his last name. Only that his first name was Will. He did mention he could travel in time, come to think of it. Thought he was a bit shady though…"

Rose grinned, "Oh yeah, he definitely gives off that impression. He told me everything though. Said he keeps a lot to himself because well, his secrets are huge, you know. It's nothing personal."

"Getting serious then? If he revealed his deep, dark secrets to you?" Martha commented.

"You know this reminds of a dress I saw Reinette wear," Rose said distractedly.

"Rose…"

"What? Sorry, yeah – things are moving along pretty fast actually. I don't know how that happened, but he's just…and he _travels in time_."

"Miss it, don't you? Did he take you along anywhere?"

"Not yet, but that's what the dress is for, you see. He's taking me to a ball in 18th century France. All very Cinderella, I know, but Will said he needs to go there for something…"

Martha eyed her curiously, "What's that?"

Rose bit her tongue nervously, "Oh, um…there's this problem that he needs to resolve."

"Huh, all right."

"So, how's little Tyler doing?" Rose asked as she sat down on the couch leaving the dress on the recliner.

"Oh, he's just fine. Still can't get over this morning though."

Rose giggled, " 'Drink me, Love, The Doctor.' I can't believe he didn't stick around to chat."

"Well I'm sure he won't do it again – not if I have anything to say about it. But the solution in the baby bottle he left – whatever it is – seems to be working. I don't hear the ticking sound anymore at least."

"That's good – how's Tom?"

Martha gave her a frustrated look, "I don't know why I agreed to pursue a relationship with him. He's just _too nice_. Something must be wrong with him."

"Well, if you're looking for ammunition…there was this one day last week when Tom came over."

Martha nodded, "I remember that – Tom came earlier than expected and the Doctor was there for a visit. I was getting ready, so I didn't see what went on…"

Rose stared incredulously at her, "Oh no, you were there when this happened," But then she looked thoughtful, "But I suppose you were a bit preoccupied. You didn't see the expression on Tom's face."

"Oh, you mean the kiss? It was Doctor's fault. I was just going to kiss him on the cheek."

"Don't you think you should have not done either – especially in front of Tom? Coz I think he's a bit touchy."

"I told him afterwards that the kiss didn't mean anything. It was just friendly. He seemed to understand…"

"Seriously, Martha. A 'friendly kiss'?"

Martha looked at her exasperatedly as she set the bottle down on the coffee table and went to burp the baby.

"It's on the Doctor, all right? He caught me off guard and kissed me on the lips."

"You really should have seen the look on Tom's face during that, Martha. It wasn't just a tinge of jealousy or anything like that. It just looked dark – almost scary, you know? And I'm pretty sure the Doctor was being territorial." Rose said, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

But before Martha could reply, the familiar sound of the TARDIS was heard as it materialized in the living room.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS carrying a year and a half old Layla who was fast asleep – her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor grinned at his two former companions; oblivious to the conversation he walked in on.

"You were right, Martha. Sleeping on the TARDIS did help her."

Rose snuck a glance at Martha, mouthing, "Later."

The Doctor made himself at home and sat down on the couch on Martha's other side. Rose took Layla off of his hands.

Martha sighed, putting the baby back down in her arms, "I didn't see you at all today. You left the bottle this morning."

The Doctor looked at her in shock, but then smacked his forehead with his hand, "I came back too early! Well, at least now you know…you tell me that Layla can't sleep and ask if she could take her nap on the TARDIS."

"You're impossible," Martha told him, though she smiled at him all the same.

The Doctor didn't answer as he was playing with Tyler. The baby's hand was wrapped around one of his fingers.

Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" The Doctor looked up at her and asked.

"'Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?'" She recited in her best Doctor voice – well, his previous incarnation's really.

'Oh she got you," Martha commented teasingly.

"Yes, well. Oh all right…" The Doctor conceded and took Tyler from Martha.

* * *

Rose was taking a walk late at night near the Powell Estates. She didn't do it often – take a bus and head over there – but once in a while, she needed time to herself and this was where she went. Despite the bittersweet memories associated with it – her mum, Mickey…she could never see them again – Rose still felt drawn to it.

It was comforting in a way to go back to the beginning…where she had lived when the Doctor had changed her life forever with his 'daft old face', big ears, but with a desire to have someone by his side no matter how much he denied it at the start.

Sometimes she missed her Doctor, her first Doctor. She remembered the way he smiled at her before he regenerated…and well, if she were honest with herself, she would always love the Doctor in her own way.

She often worried though what was going on in Martha's mind – knowing that the Doctor was the father of her child, but understanding full well that the Doctor wouldn't completely commit to the role. He was an alien after all – and nothing could change his wanderlust. Staying in one place for too long voluntarily – that wasn't him. Though the fact that the Doctor did visit when he could (more frequently than Martha had expected, she had told Rose just the other day) more than made up for it.

"Hey! Watch it," Rose heard someone say right after the person bumped into her.

"_Watch where you're going, Rose…"_ She muttered to herself.

The other person turned to look back at her, looking as if he had more to add.

"Haven't seen you in a bit, Rose."

Rose looked at him suspiciously, "Just for the record, Tom, I don't like you."

He shrugged, "I haven't done anything wrong. But you're free to think what you want."

Rose sighed, brushing her hair back in a frustrated gesture, "Martha may try to see the better in people, but I won't be fooled."

"Huh, you got lucky, didn't you?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He smirked at her, "She told me about the Doctor – who he really is. And about you…"

"Yeah, so? It's her business what she tells others."

He looked carefully at her, "She told me about you and the Doctor – when you were together…traveling."

A memory that Rose had thought she had put behind her suddenly came unbidden to her mind…

"_How long are you going to stay with me?__"_

"_Forever." _

Rose shook herself – trying not to recall the devastation she had felt when that had all fallen apart.

She looked at him defiantly, "It's in the past. Whatever you have in mind, don't even bother."

"See, I just can't do that. Something is holding Martha back from really committing to our relationship. Or should I say someone…" He smiled smugly at her.

Rose grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her, "You may think you're welcome, but you're not. _You're not_."

"What are you going to do about it?"

She pulled out a dagger and put the blade just under his chin, "I have this friend, Milligan. If you mess with me or anyone I know, he'll take it personally. And you _really_ wouldn't want that to happen."

"Who is your friend?"

She pushed him away from her, "Reveal all my cards? I don't think so. Just go."

Tom walked away, though Rose could tell that he didn't take her words seriously enough.

She put away her dagger and walked to the bus stop. Rose was sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep much that night.

* * *

TBC.


	6. Life in Technicolour

**Title:** Touched (6)

**Author:** silvermoon8705

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Ten/Martha, Rose/Will Stanton

**Spoilers:** AU! Post Human Nature/Family of Blood

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who is owned by the BBC - no money being made. The Dark Is Rising Series is owned by Susan Cooper - no money being made.

**Summary:** The Doctor waited almost a year before he saw Martha again.  
**Chapter 6:** As the Doctor and Martha's relationship moves forward, Rose finds out that she has made a grave mistake.

_Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. I've decided to take this story in a slightly different direction, but the ending will stay the same._

* * *

Rose saw it coming before Martha did, but in the end; it turned out to be too late.

Martha turned to her in surprise as she fell to the ground. The bullet had pierced her leg.

Rose was about to make her way to her, but the Doctor had rushed to Martha's side and looked to have the situation under control.

"Doctor, you should take her to the Med Bay on the TARDIS," she told him.

"I don't think it's that bad," Martha muttered, but let the Doctor fuss over her.

"I'll be right back," Rose said, noticing a very familiar someone partially hidden in the shadows.

"Be careful," he told her, concern in his voice.

"Of course, Doctor," She smiled at him. "If there were trouble, there'd be more bullets yeah?"

"Just don't wander," he said firmly.

Rose nodded and went on her way.

Martha poked him in the chest saying, "You know when I meant, 'I don't think it's that bad' I really meant if I would have access to the TARDIS's Med Bay, then I could have this taken care of faster. With its advanced medical equipment and all."

"All these demands, Miss Jones," he teased, but then said, "I'll go get a stretcher from the TARDIS."

"Better yet, materialize the TARDIS around me," she suggested.

He kissed her forehead. "I won't be long."

"All right," Martha waved her hand to shoo him away, but gave him a smile all the same.

He winked back at her.

~ * ~

"Well," Rose began. "What is it, Will?"

She couldn't help but be worried at the look on her boyfriend's face.

He looked gravely at her when he grabbed her hand, saying, "We can't talk here. They could find out."

"What d'you mean? The Dark? You said they weren't as strong as they were in the past."

He nodded. "Unfortunately things are beginning to change…You ready?"

"Not sure I can ever get used to this," she said a bit nervously.

"You will, soon enough," He smiled softly at her.

In the next moment, the two faded away.

~ * ~

Martha woke up in a bed in the Med Bay on the TARDIS. The Doctor had his head on her lap, asleep, with his hand holding on to hers. Her leg wound had been bandaged and she was grateful not to feel much if any pain from the bullet wound.

"Doctor? Wake up," she said quietly, nudging him a bit.

He mumbled incoherently before he noticed where he was. He raised his head to look at Martha. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, all right. What I really want to know is who shot me. Either of you see the person?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, unfortunately not. It's odd actually. It's almost like the person disappeared. This was no ordinary human being…"

"If it was even human," Martha pointed out, but then added after looking around, "Where's Rose anyway?"

"I'm not sure. She said she had to go. I told her not to wander off."

Martha snorted. "You really think telling that to a companion ever works?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "There's no harm in trying. She should be back soon, hopefully."

Martha looked around for her mobile, planning to call home to see how what the babysitter was up to.

"Doctor? Where's my mobile? I thought I set it down on the table."

"Oh, it rang while you were sleeping. Your babysitter – Sarah was it? – called. She says the kids are fine."

"That's good. Though I didn't ask you to take my calls. Did she ask who you were? Why you were taking calls from my mobile?"

"I told her I was your Doctor. And that you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

Martha smiled at him indulgently. "Charming." She said as he handed her the mobile.

"Can I lie on the bed with you?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Come on, mister," she said, moving over to give him some room.

He climbed on the bed, putting his arm around Martha once he was settled beside her. She placed her head on his chest – Martha thought she would never get tired of hearing his steady double heartbeat.

The Doctor looked down at her for a moment before he spoke, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Martha raised her head, a question in her eyes. "What is it, Doctor?"

He took a deep breath then let it out, "Will you be my girl?" He asked quietly.

"Doctor, you know you'll have other companions. I won't live as long as you. I don't want to hold you back--"

"You'll never hold me back, Martha Jones. I may have companions in the future, yes, but for now – here with you and having a child together – this is the moment, don't you think? I want you to know I'm in this all the way." He looked intently at her to where she knew, without a doubt, that he meant his words to the letter.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Martha poked him in the chest. "Yes, I'll be your girl. I love you – and you know what?"

"What?"

"We've come a long way, haven't we? I almost can't believe it."

"You know the offer is still up. I would love it if you come with me – back on the TARDIS."

"I'll think about it."

"I suppose I need a new persuasion strategy?"

Martha gave him a suggestive look. "Don't sell yourself short. You're plenty persuasive. I'm just worried that once I decide to come back on board, I'll never want to leave…"

He didn't say anything. Instead he kissed her on the lips and whispered, "You don't know how happy you make me" at the moment they parted.

Martha only smiled at him. She realized a moment too late that it was probably a bad sign that she hadn't thought of Tom when agreeing to the Doctor's proposition. She supposed she should have been feeling guiltier than she actually felt, but maybe – Martha thought – this just showed that she had never really gotten over the Doctor.

And no one, not really, could ever quite compare to him.

~ * ~

"Where are we?" Rose asked, noticing a farm in the distance.

Mountains formed the landscape almost leaving her in awe at their beauty.

"Wales. Near my uncle's farm actually. Well, it used to be his farm, I think one of his sons took it over. I haven't seen them in a while after you know--"

She looked at him sympathetically. "Coz you died, right? They think you've passed away."

"It's neither here nor there. I had to do it. I had to leave my family and friends behind – had to make them believe I drowned. It was the only way I could move on."

She held his hand, putting her head on his shoulder. "Well, you have me. At least for now."

He smiled at her. "I can't deny I'm a bit scared – even with all of the gifts I have – about living forever. To see everyone I know die and having to make new connections. You don't know how grateful I am that I found you."

"I have that effect on people. What did you want to tell me though?" She asked, looking up at him.

"It was Tom Milligan who made the shot. He missed."

Rose looked thoughtful. "He was trying to get the Doctor, wasn't he?"

Will nodded. "You shouldn't have threatened him a few days ago."

"What d'you mean?"

"You mentioned a friend of yours – not by name – but the Dark picked up on it and know you meant me. Now they're waiting for me to show my hand. I may have to – sooner than I would have liked."

Rose looked at him, confused. "How is the Dark involved? What does this have to do with what I told Milligan?"

He sighed, wishing he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. "I've discovered that Tom Milligan is working with the Dark. He's still human, but the Dark takes pleasure in twisting the darkness within all humans for their amusement. I believe the Lords of the Dark are trying to gain some ground after losing miserably in the last great battle. They're taking advantage of Tom's desire to have Martha commit to him."

"And that would mean getting the Doctor out of the way? Wasn't very smart of him to attempt to shoot him – Tom should know about his regeneration capability. He told me that Martha told him the truth about the Doctor…"

"This is just the beginning. Maybe he knew about regeneration, maybe he didn't, but the trouble is he'll found out soon enough either way. The Dark has agents everywhere and with the Doctor's propensity to frequent Earth, they'll get someone to cough it up."

"Anyone who knows the Doctor wouldn't reveal information about him to any agents of the Dark. I'm sure of it," she said firmly.

Will shook his head. "The Dark is exceptionally persuasive when they want to retrieve information. Getting information from humans is like taking candy from a baby for them. You don't know what they're like, but I promise you, as long as you're with me, they won't touch you."

"What can helping Milligan get what he wants help them? What's the point?"

"They're starting out small – charming humans to aid their cause. They didn't know before that I was still around. The rest of my kind has left Earth and I'm the only one watching things here. I wouldn't be surprised if they're getting nervous about my presence. They're going to do something to force my hand because a face-to-face confrontation will give them a chance to blast me out of Time for good."

Rose nodded. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"The subtle approach – they're going to erase his memories. Considering Tom's dilemma – just the parts associated with Martha."

Rose gasped. "You can't be serious. Why would they do such a thing? And wait – that means…that…oh my god." She trailed off, realizing something.

Will did not dare look at her, and instead observed the endless open landscape. This was one of his favorite places – he could never stay away for too long.

He continued on, "The Doctor will be reminded of your time with him in his dreams. He'll most likely be inundated with them until they replace his time with Martha. I'm not certain whether the lost memories will be erased completely or buried deep and locked up. Either way, by the end of the process, the Doctor will believe he's still traveling with you…"

"Before the Cybermen and the Daleks?"

"I suppose it would be right before then…"

"We can't let this happen. Everyone has a right to their memories. And maybe it won't work out since he's alien…right?"

He looked at her apologetically. "I don't think it'll matter. They'll get creative if they really want something. And the best way for them to get Tom what he wants – is to eliminate the competition completely."

"That's horrible. It's not right."

"I thought you would like it. You told me once that you told the Doctor you loved him."

At his uncertain expression, Rose pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. She wouldn't let him think that she wasn't in this relationship 100 percent.

"That was the past. I'm a different person now – and don't think I'll be enjoying this. Martha's a close friend of mine – practically a sister to me – I don't want to see her hurt."

"She can't know, Rose. The less she knows, the better."

"Is there anything you can do? To stop it?"

"I told you – I can't show my hand, Rose. I'm sorry, but I'd rather give them the illusion that they're winning than stopping them at the beginning. I have to wait until the last possible moment – make it look like I'm desperate – before I can act."

Rose tried not to be angry with him, though she wanted to call him on the rubbish politics of battle. Especially when her friends were unknowing pawns in the game. The Light was cold and cruel, he once told her.

Though Will was of the Light – their Watchman on Earth – when facing off against the Dark – it was all about strategy. Sometimes, Rose wondered why she chose to stay with him, but she always decided in the end that he was still human in a sense. He had a softer side to him – and he was born into this. Why should she fault him for something he had no choice in?

"What's the last possible moment then?" She asked gently, noticing the tired look on his face.

"I don't know. I'll know when the time comes."

Rose nodded and at Will's suggestion to see the sights, they walked off, hand in hand.

~ * ~

The Doctor was dreaming. He was so caught up in it that he didn't register what he was dreaming about. Or why the memory had come up in his dream…

Newly regenerated, he was speaking to Rose who was looking at him uncertainly.  
**  
**_"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies.... oh…such a long time ago. I took your hand...I said one word... just one word, I said…'run'."_

"_Doctor," Rose whispered, beginning to believe it was really him. _

Then the dream shifted and he was in a long, seemingly endless corridor.

He could just see someone at the end of it, but it was so far away, he wasn't sure if he was only imagining the person.

Walking forward, he noticed a red leather jacket and stethoscope on top of it on the floor in front of him.

A dark-haired girl with light blue eyes and wearing a bright velvet red dress appeared before him.

She picked up the jacket and stethoscope and said, "Oh how horrible it is. All this stuff just left abandoned."

"Who are you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm helping to clean things up. It's a very important job, if you must know."

"_Who are you?"_ He asked again, more forcefully.

"You can go away now. I'll see you soon, I'm sure," she said pleasantly.

Then the Doctor woke up.

Martha was sleeping beside him and he held her more tightly as if nervous she would leave if he didn't.

_**To Be Cont'd...**_


End file.
